A True Vampire Knight
by happyinsomniac
Summary: Milia is sent to Cross academy to heal her unholy wound from her past, but that is until she finds out the schools secret. After befriending Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, who soon accept her into the Disciplinary Committee, she confirms that vampires do exist, but what other secrets are there that wait to be revealed.
1. Prologue

_Someone…Someone help us…please!_

She couldn't speak.

Everything went by as a blur that night.

She was laying on the dirt floor, shaking and unable to move, watching as the shadowy creatures grab her father, taking him down in one swipe. Her younger brother lay motionless on the floor not too far from her and his face was turned away from her.

She watches her older brother struggle in those creatures grasp and she catches a glimpse of ivory teeth sink into her older brother's flesh and his yells echo in in her head and throughout the forest. Her father's firing gun sounds muffled, and he falls into their hands too.

She's scared, so scared she couldn't hear, think, or even feel her own beating heart.

What are they? These…human beings, their mouths full of sharp extraordinary fangs.

They don't seem real.

She feels faint, and cold.

_ My head_. She thinks.

She tries to move her hand to touch the right side of her skull, where blood slowly gushes out.

She remembers the moment before these monsters appeared, before this began, before her father and brothers died, her life flashes in front of her and she feels nauseous.

The world blurs and she struggles from walking to the light.

More gun shots, more of them then ever.

She closes her eyes, seeing darkness only. Her tears fall more than the ever had. _Why? Why did this happen to us? _Her heart slows down, but she went unconscious before she heard her last hear beat.


	2. Chapter 1

First Night.

I never knew I'd attend Cross academy as the new transfer student. I fidget with my necklace, like always when I'm nervous or upset. The cab drives away, forcing me to make this decision now. My Mother…she was the one who registered me here, because she knows this place will be a wonderful place for me to get well educated, and have a better young life, but…how can I do that? Tell me mother.

It's been over eleven years since that incident. The event that changed my world completely. I see a crowd of Cross academy students ahead. Actually, it seemed like all the students were over there, cheering, making a ruckus. _What are they doing?_ Eleven years ago, my beloved father, and my two brothers were killed. I reach up to brush my bangs back, and touch my scar. I don't remember much, everything is a blur in my head, also…every time I try to remember, I start to get headaches, so I try to forget it. I never talk about my past, actually, I stopped talking at all. I went through elementary like a ghost, not making many friends. I think I went mute, a little. I just…I guess I haven't gotten over it at all. Mother works too hard, and here I am…at this very fancy, rich academy, shocked how mother was able to even afford the place.

Every night I dream about that day, trying to figure out what went wrong; maybe even re-writing their deaths a little, but how could i do that when i don't know the real cause of their deaths. Mother won't even speak of it to me either. The reports say animal attacks. Bite marks were found on my father and brother's body, but….that story didn't seem correct, but it did at the same time. I hear a lot of commotion from the distance as I begin to head towards the Academy. I turn my head and see a large group of students crowded around a gate and a smooth stone wall. What's gong on over there? I notice their uniforms were very formal and unique. They looked amazing_. I get to wear those? _I ask myself, and my girly side almost comes out. "Get out of the way, Disciplinary Committee!" Someone shouts as I approach the crowd, pushing through, "Hey don't push!" A few others snap at one another.

I soon get to where everyone was looking at. It was a closed iron door,_ They're getting excited about a door?_ Then, I see it open, and everyone begins to get quiet, and even freeze. The door widens, and out steps a group of students. They wore similar uniforms from the others, but they were white, and seemed to look great on them. They were beautiful, and I couldn't stop looking at them. Their complexion was pure and clean and they seemed to glow faintly in the twilight light. "Good morning, girls! You're all so lively and cute today!" One of the students, a tall, blonde, and turquoise eyed guy says happily._ Morning? It's twilight_. I feel this wave of excitement around me and the crowd moves forward, all you can hear are the girls screaming with joy. "Wh-what? Hey! Stop it!" I shout angrily, then I feel someone shove me away and I feel myself beginning to fall back.

It was all so fast when I feel my arm get yanked and my body stops in mid-air. I open my eyes, and I see someone. I couldn't make out his face because of the sun in my eyes, but he had silver hair. "Are you all right?" I hear him. His voice was soft, but cold. It was deep and dark, but there was a light sound of a bell to them. He has my wrist in his hand, and he helps me stand back up. "Uh…um, y-yes." I say quietly, not looking at him but i feel my face heat up. "Sorry, but excuse me," He walks past me. I wasn't sure if that was mean or not. I definitely hated talking to boys, and for a good reason too. I play with my necklace again, looking back at the group of students. _I don't think I belong here, Mother._

I was called into the headmaster's office later that night. I shared my dorm room with a girl named Seiko Miokami, and she was very talkative, trying to get to know me and all that sweet stuff in between, but I only stutter on my words, and I start to feel uptight in the throat, eventually I left the room from her questioning. I was glad and I headed off towards Headmaster's office for class information and my schedule. I've always felt like I didn't belong in this world. This beautiful...yet ugly world...but maybe it was my depression getting at me. I realized that i didn't know where i was at. I stopped and looked behind me and then ahead. The entire hall looked the same and i was lost. _Wait...where is the Headmaster's office?_


End file.
